Betrayal (chapter)
Chapter 10: The Wharves: Betrayal is the tenth and penultimate chapter of ''Blood Omen 2'', it followed Kain's (and Umah's) trip to infiltrate the Wharves and board a ship heading to the Hylden City . It is succeeded by Chapter 11:The Hylden City. At the end of Chapter 9:The Device, Kain rescued Janos Audron from the Device and provided the Cabal with new information; revealing that the Hylden had control over the Sarafan Order and that with their primary weapon destroyed, they (the Hylden) would use their initial breach between the Realms (the Hylden Gate) to launch a full invasion of Nosgoth. Realising they must reach the Hylden City and close the Hylden Gate (using the powers of the Nexus Stone ), Janos informed Kain that the Hylden City was protected by a "shield of magic" which prevented teleportation. Seeking an alternate way to reach the Hylden City and deactivate the shield, Kain (reluctantly accepting Umah's companionship) travelled to the Wharves seeking a ship travelling to the Hylden City. In Chapter 10:The Wharves , Kain and Umah arrived at the bridge to the Wharves, where Umah explained to Kain that they were seeking a 'War Galley' in the Southern Docks and lectured Kain on the perils of the heavily guarded area. Upon Kain's arrogant reply, Umah began to inquire about the fate of the Cabal once the Sarafan Order , Sarafan Lord and Hylden had been defeated. Kain shared his vision of a Nosgoth completely under his control , hesitantly saying the Cabal Vampires would be allowed to do as they wished. Umah clearly believed Kain to be lying, saying that as they would be the only ones able to stop him, Kain would hunt down the Vampires. Umah steals the Nexus Stone from Kain and Teleports further into the Wharves, intending to use the Nexus Stone to defeat the Sarafan Lord and close the Hylden Gate herself. Angrily Kain pursued Umah into the Wharves , finding that the local fog had severely restricted movement throughout the Wharves. Kain was able to overhear two Merchants discussing access to their ships and find out the password ("North Star") to allow Kain to enter the shipyards. Finding his access blocked by several inactive ships, Kain activated several lighthouses, enabling the ships to move and unblocking Kain path. Outside the Southern Docks he meets a Cabal Contact who informed him that to sneak into the Docks, he would have to reposition another Lighthouse, allowing a Sarafan supply ship to dock and tricking the Sarafan troops into lowering the drawbridge to the Southern Docks. Shortly inside the Southern Docks, Kain finally caught up with Umah , who had clearly been overpowered by a group of Sarafan Knights and Glyph Knights. Killing the last Knight, Kain softly taunts Umah reminding her of his vision of empire . Umah now agrees with him about it, begging for him to use his blood to save her. Instead Kain kills her and takes back the Nexus Stone, showing the price traitors will pay in his empire and regretting that she "could have been his Queen". Kain soon found the War Galley in the Southern Docks; loading up Hylden supplies, which even included several captured Humans and a caged Greater Demon. Vorador (still unaware of Umah's death) Whispered to Kain to get him to release the Demon and use its cage to smuggle himself onto the galley. Kain Charmed a nearby Industrial Worker making him lower the cage, allowing the Greater Demon to dispose of several Sarafan Knights and break through a larger cage and wall to make its escape. Kain then Charmed the worker into load him and the cage onto the ship, which was bound for the Hylden City . Notes In this chapter, Kain can find 2 Red and 7 Blue Lore Coffers (for a total of 41 'Lore Orbs') and a single Weapon Power Chest. Weaponry includes the Long Axe, Short Axe, the Broadsword , Long Sword and Scimitars. (most of these weapons are wielded by enemies however). This chapter features the most diverse population of any level in the game; Enemies featured include Sarafan Guards, Sarafan Knights (who have slightly different armor markings), Glyph Knights, Sarafan Archers, Mercenaries, Lesser Demons and the debuting Greater Demons (though Kain is unable to face them in combat at this stage), another 'pseudo-enemy' the Gunship is unique to this level. NPC's include Merchants, Peasants and Industrial Workers. Two 'new' NPC are seen in this level, the first is a class (only referred to as "women " in scripts), the second is another 'unique' NPC seen behind the bar of the 'Goblin Tavern' (she resembles the "npoekt shop" lady from Chapter 3:The Lower City). This level marks the first appearance of Kain's final costume, the Spiky Attire, which he will wear until the end of the game. Walkthrough Video:Blood Omen 2 - The Wharves 1/5|1/5 Video:Blood Omen 2 - The Wharves 2/5|2/5 Video:Blood Omen 2 - The Wharves 3/5|3/5 Video:Blood Omen 2 - The Wharves 4/5|4/5 thumb|300px|left|5/5 Category:Chapters Category:Blood Omen 2 Chapters Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2